Pumbaa (The Lion King: Revisited)
Pumbaa is a warthog that resides in the Pride Lands. Appearance Pumbaa's pelt is red, while his underbelly is darker in color. His mane is black. His eyes are black. Personality Due to his friendly, loyal, and protective personality, Pumbaa is generally regarded as a very likable character. However, he displays childlike naivety, which is sometimes confused for stupidity. He does, in fact, come up with some intelligent plans and insightful ideas, which Timon rapidly claims as his own. Pumbaa is also kind and caring, as shown when he, unlike Timon, takes pity on Simba and is quick to offer his assistance to the young cub. He jumps into a rather shallow body of water to save a supposedly drowning Kiara and offers assistance to a badly injured Simba, carrying him all the way back to Pride Rock after an unexpected ambush by the Outsiders. In addition, Pumbaa generally appears to be polite. Notwithstanding, he expects respect from his enemies, which is indicated when he attacks Kamari after he is addressed as a "pig." He is always apologzing, especially after Pumbaa accidentally kisses Timon's tail, mistaking it for his "blanky". History Timon sets out to go to the big pointy rock at the indirect suggestion of Rafiki. While the meerkat walks through some high grass, he hears something groaning and stalking him. Thinking it's a predator, he flees, but it is merely Pumbaa, who seeks companionship. Timon is briefly against taking another animal with him, but he gives Pumbaa a once-over, taking in his sharp hooves and curved tusks, pleased by the fact that most animals will give him a pretty wide berth. Pumbaa isn't talking about these "weapons" but his flatulence problem. Despite this, Timon "hires" Pumbaa to take him to the big pointy rock. The warthog suggest they are friends, but Timon clarifies that they are only acquaintances for now. They head toward Pride Rock with high hopes, hopes that are squashed when they see a crowd gathered around it. Timon opts to "look beyond what he sees" (advice that Rafiki gave him before), thinking that his dream home will be in Pride Rock, but he is disappointed when he sees how many animals are there. Pumbaa offers to look behind the Pride Rock, and Timon accepts this idea as his, much to Pumbaa's shock. As the two try to cross through the crowd, Pumbaa, nervous from the various looks of the crowd, tries to get out of the crowd but accidentally farts when Timon pulls his tail, causing the animals around him to pass out from the smell. The other animals ahead believe that they are bowing, leading everyone to bow before Simba. Pumbaa thinks that his gas will be a problem to Timon, but the meerkat is very happy to have someone with powerful gas as a weapon. Timon calls Pumbaa to live with him near a small water spring and cave. There, Pumbaa makes a large nest for himself and a little nest for Timon. Timon casually takes Pumbaa's bed. However, the tolerant warthog peacefully goes to sleep in a small bed. He wishes Timon a good night, and the two fall asleep. The duo live there from the time Simba is an infant until the time he is a mischievous and boisterous cub. It's Simba's antics that drive them away. The stack of animals organized during "I Just Can't Wait to be King" is aggravated and unbalanced by Timon. The animals fall over, Pumbaa pulling Timon out of harms way as the tower falls. The two continue to search for their dream home. Along the way, Pumbaa tells Timon a story about a beautiful jungle that he once saw which could be exactly what Timon is looking for, but Timon says that such a place is just a fantasy and that he would continue to look for "beyond what he sees." Pumbaa reminds him that he will never know when he finds what he's looking for, but Timon still does not listen. The Elephant Graveyard is one of their choices for a home. Timon remarks that it has "good bones," but Pumbaa is apprehensive about its atmosphere. Eventually, the sight of various predators (Mufasa rushing to save the cubs and Scar singing "Be Prepared") drives the two to press on. The last place they look is the gorge, where Pumbaa again is not thinking that it makes an appropriate home. Timon persists, saying that what it lacks in water and shade, it makes up for in searing heat and blinding sunshine. Mid-conversation, the ground begins to rumble, and a herd of stampeding wildebeests appear from around the corner. The two animals watch the oncoming herd before Pumbaa asks, "Shall we run for are lives?" The two then try to outrun the stampede, only to get caught up in it and vaulted into a stream leading to a gigantic waterfall. Timon inquires Pumbaa if it's possible to fall of the edge of the earth, and the warthog answers no. It is at this moment that the current carries them over the edge, and they plummet toward the bottom. Come nightfall, the river brings them to a beach. Pumbaa helps Timon out of the river, but then sees that Timon is holding a flower on his stomach, like he is dying. Timon is finally broken and gives up his quest, but Pumbaa says that he cannot give up until they find their dream home. Timon decides to return home and suggests Pumbaa do the same, but the warthog sadly says that he can't because he has no home. Timon asks, "What happened? Are you lost? No place good enough for ya?" Pumbaa shakes his head. Timon asks if he is "alone in this big empty world," to which Pumbaa just positively turns to face Timon with huge dewy eyes. Timon then says that he is all alone, too and that they two are friends now, much to Pumbaa's joy. The two gaze at each other, sniffling. Timon's reflection appears in Pumbaa's eyes as the music swells. It is at this moment that Pumbaa notices the jungle. The two friends indulge in their new home, enjoying the fun and the food until they stumble across Simba's body whilst playing "bowling for buzzards." After scaring off some buzzards, Pumbaa leaves Timon to brush himself off and examines the "corpse" of the lion cub, finding out he is in fact still alive. Timon investigates and flies into a fit of fear when he realizes that it's a lion, but Pumbaa insists that even though he is a potential predator, they should keep the cub and raise him on their side. Timon scoffs at this idea, but in the end, Pumbaa gets his way, and he gathers Simba from the sands via his tusks, and the duo make their way back to the jungle. When Simba awakens and explains his predicament, Pumbaa is sympathetic and suggest the cub sweep his problems under the rug, or Hakuna Matata, and take one day at a time. Timon and Pumbaa lead Simba into their home, get him used to a diet of insects, and proceed to raise the lion to adulthood according to their philosophy. One night the trio lays out in a clearing and gazes up at the stars, giving their own views of their origin when Pumbaa asks what they are. They coax one out of Simba, but laugh at him, something that drives him away. A Time later, Timon and Pumbaa stroll through the jungle sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight, the warthog slipping away as a bright blue bug—a dung beetle—catches his eye. He stalks it in preparation to eat it, but ends up getting chased himself by a lioness hiding in the grasses. Pumbaa's rather speedy escape is halted when he gets stuck under the roots of a tree, but Simba leaps to his rescue. He loses the fight, but reveals the lioness as Nala, his childhood friend and introduces her to his two new friends. Pumbaa, seeming to forget she was trying to eat him, is pleased to make her acquaintance, but Timon is not so forgiving. Simba tells him to relax, but Nala interjects before it can go any further. The two talk about Kings and successions, and in this conversation, Pumbaa learns Simba is the Pride Land King. He grovels at Simba paws, but Timon laughingly tells him to stop, remarking Simba is not the king, then asking Simba if he really is. Simba denies this, much to Nala's disappointment, and the two lions request Timon and Pumbaa excuse them for a moment. They do but reluctantly, and presumably at Timon's suggestion, they continue to spy on the two lions from inside the Oasis' dense vegetation. Pumbaa and Timon mourn the loss of their friend to this lioness and after watching the two fight when their attempts to break the couple up are failed, Timon and Pumbaa settle down for a nap. Nala disturbs their slumber looking for Simba, Rafiki appearing and telling the three "The King has returned!" Thinking that Simba has run out on him, Timon decides to stay behind, which causes him to break his friendship with Pumbaa, who wants to help. Pumbaa goes alone, leaving Timon behind until Timon finds him in a desert, and he restores his friendship with Pumbaa ("Spirit"). Pumbaa and Timon vow to fight with Simba till the end, efficiently distracting and mowing down hyenas as Simba confronts Scar. After the two beat off the hungry hyenas at Pride Rock, Pumbaa meets Ma and Uncle Max and devises a plan to keep the hyenas away from Simba. During the battle, Pumbaa rescues Timon and Zazu from Shenzi and Kamari, charging into the hyenas after Kamari calls Pumbaa a pig. After mocking the hyenas, Timon and Pumbaa try several tactics to keep the hyenas busy so Ma and Uncle Max can finish their tunnel. Eventually, they defeat the hyenas, thus helping Simba to reclaim his rightful place as king. After Kiara is presented to the animals at Pride Rock, Pumbaa faints along Timon when Rafiki corrects them by telling them that Kiara is a girl, not a boy. Months pass and Kiara becomes a young, adventurous cub like her father. When Kiara runs off to play, Simba instructs him and Timon to look after her so she doesn't run off to the Outlands. They sneak up from behind Kiara while on a rock, and she and Pumbaa with Timon scream in panic until Kiara falls into a pond. Pumbaa dives in after her and Timon tells him that he is "babysitting" on her. Eventually, she runs off when he and Timon debate over the type of bugs they like. Pumbaa is seen again when Zira encounters Simba and they leave after the confrontation. When Simba is stung by a scorpion, Pumbaa stays by his adopted son's side, mourning the king's illness. He rejoices when Simba recovers. At Big Springs, Timon and Pumbaa wander by on the trail of a slug. No sooner have they left when Makini arrives and shows off a plant root that will be part of her mpando mpaya, which is the traditional planting of a new baobab tree by a Royal Mjuzi. This prompts Kion to chase after Timon and Pumbaa, and ask them to perform at Makini's mpando mpaya. That way, the Pride Landers will treat it like a celebratory event and have their spirits raised. Delighted, Timon and Pumbaa agree. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce the celebration, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when the resurrected spirit of Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Several months have passed, and Pumbaa trains at Pride Rock for the battle against Scar's Justice Order. He witnesses Scar's appearance in the flames of Pride Rock. Later, he and Timon fight in the Battle of Kenya, aiding Simba's Army alongside their fleet. Called upon the Great Kings of the Past, Pumbaa is given the strengths of the Lion Guards' strongest members. After Scar rejuvenates himself in the process, reclaiming his mantle as the true lion king, he unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, and it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Pumbaa. However, he survives, and after Kion summons the Great Lions of the Past to vanquish Scar and the Evil Eternal Lions, Pumbaa celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. When Kion leaves the Pride Lands in search of the Tree of Life, Pumbaa travels to Pride Rock to see him and his team off. When Kiara matures into a young adult, Simba again instructs him and Timon to make sure she doesn't get hurt. They stalk Kiara until she notices when antelopes run over them. She questions their presence, and Timon responds by telling her that he is shopping for various items for the den. Kiara realizes he's lying, and runs away again. The two go after her again, but they lose her. The next morning, when Kovu is teaching Kiara how to hunt, Kovu accidentally runs into Timon. Timon, frightened, thinks he is going to eat him. But when Kiara appears, Pumbaa asks Timon about getting Kovu to scare off the birds from their feeding grounds, but Timon comes up with the same idea moments later, enlisting the lions for their help. It soon turns into a chase until they run into a herd of rhinoceroses. When Simba is injured from the ambush by Zira and the Outsiders, Pumbaa, Timon, Kiara, and Zazu find and assist him back to Pride Rock. Pumbaa, along with Timon, witnesses Simba confront and banish Kovu from the Pride Lands. Soon after that, Pumbaa and Timon engage in another argument when they discover that Kiara isn't in the den. When Simba arrives, they tell him that Kiara ran away again. Quickly, Zazu warns Simba that Zira and the Outsiders are approaching the Pride Lands to fight. Immediately, Pumbaa stands alongside Simba and the Pride Landers and mock Zira. During the battle, some Outsider lionesses surround Timon and Pumbaa, which causes Timon to comically use Pumbaa's tail as a shotgun that results in scaring them off. Finally, after the battle is over, he looks alongside Timon and Zazu at Kovu and Kiara's wedding on top of Pride Rock. Pumbaa embraces Bunga with Timon after the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands. A year later, Pumbaa attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree of Life. Family *'Adoptive Son:' Simba *'Adoptive Nephew:' Bunga Quotes Behind the scenes * Pumbaa is voiced by Ernie Sabella. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Warthogs Category:Outcasts Category:Parents Category:Uncles Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion King: Revisited